


Blast to the Past

by devaunte



Category: Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!
Genre: -ish? from one angle I guess, Alas Ramus is perfect sorry not sorry, Ashiya/Rika, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Maou/Emi - Freeform, Time Travel, uhhhh more tags idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devaunte/pseuds/devaunte
Summary: The figure sat up a little, running a hand over their face. “What in my name are you doing? It’s like 3 in the morning you’re gonna wake up Alas-Ramus.” Ashiya inhaled sharply. Emi’s face became ghost pale. Maou’s eyes widened, and he said the first thing that came to mind. “What. The. Fuck.”
Relationships: Ashiya Shirou | Alciel/Suzuki Rika, Maou Sadao | Satan Jacob/Yusa Emi | Emilia Justina
Kudos: 17





	1. Nightly Arrivals

**Author's Note:**

> Ok hi. I’m really sorry on the delay on Mooncoins I just had some stuff pop up (excuses) that I’m going to have better explained in the next chapter of that which is ALMOST done. I just had the idea for this story stuck in my head and wanted to write it down, and I ended up getting it done super fast. I hope it’s good. I’m gonna try to make it a decent (length) story. For the quick summary/background info: Sometime after the events of Volume 12, Emi, Maou, and Alas-Ramus are transported back in time to the night they were first attacked by Lucifer. Why? Who knows (because I wanted to write this story). Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Any review is EXTREMELY appreciated, I loved getting the feedback on Mooncoins.

Maou glanced over at the sleeping form of the Hero, sitting uncomfortably upright, wrapped in a single blanket against the wall. Above her, the clock read 4 minutes till 3 in the morning.

She’d asked to stay the night at his house after the two of them had been attacked after Maou’s work. In all honesty, Maou’d been containing his laughter at the whole situation. The Hero, practically begging him, the Demon Lord Satan, to stay the night because she couldn’t walk home after losing her wallet. Comical. But still...

“Hey Ashiya,” Maou called out.

The Demon General rolled slightly onto his left to face Maou. “What is it milord?” He questioned.

Maou turned his attention to the ceiling. “We have each other, but it looks like she’s all by herself,” he started.

Ashiya, now propped up slightly on his elbow, nodded slowly, his brow furrowed. “Uh huh…”

Maou kept his gaze on the ceiling. “We too, were pretty miserable and hopeless when we started, right?”

Ashiya frowned. Unsure where Maou was taking this.

“When I think of how she crossed through that gate, all by herself...” Maou continued after a moment, “Well, I won’t be her ally, but I still pity her, y’know?”

Ashiya chuckled a little at the Demon lord next to him, slowly turning onto his stomach. “Geez, Maou-sama. You’re getting soft.”

Maou turned over as well. “Just for now, just follow me along on this.”

Ashiya sighed, the smile still on his face. “I guess I have no choice.” 

“Your obedience is su-“ Maou stopped. Something was happening. The hair on the back of his neck stood up. There was something wrong. Power was coursing through the air.

Maou sat up, preparing for a fight. Ashiya could feel it to, tensing, as he looked at Maou, whose eyes seemed to glow in the dark.

“Milord I take it whatever is happening isn’t your doing?”

Maou shook his head. The pressure in the room was increasing, somehow a wind seemed to pick up in the room.

Emi began to stir, too much going on around her for her to sleep peacefully. “Wha-” she began drearily, before snapping to attention as she felt the magical pressure. 

She looked at the Overlord and his right hand, both tense. She locked eyes with Maou, glaring at him.

“What did you do?”

Maou shook his head. “This isn’t me. Maybe it’s our ‘friend’ from earlier.”

Both their gazes snapped to Maou’s 

phone. The wind and pressure were concentrated right next to it, swirling, building.

The air popped, like sparklers at a fireworks. Maou covered his eyes at the small burst of light. 

Maou’s phone buzzed. He did a double take. There were now two phones. One was his clunky red flip phone, the other a new, sleek smartphone. They both buzzed again, in sync. The wind began to pick up even more, the pressure growing as well. 

Emi looked at the new item, and then at Maou, disapprovingly. “What the hell? Did you just use your magic to  _ steal _ an ePhone?”

Maou looked bewildered at the redhead. “Really? You think I’d waste whatever magic I have over something as pointless as that? What kind of guy do you think I am?”

“I  **know** you’re a Demon King. Stealing, rummaging, pillaging, all those seem to be your MO.”

“Oh, and so is the Hero’s MO cornering and attacking defenseless part-timers with a cheap knife? How noble,” Maou shot back lazily, a smirk growing on his face.

Emi huffed, her face growing red. “ **You’re** going to lecture  **me** , on being noble. Oh this is rich.”

“Hey, I’m not supposed to be noble. But belittling the lord of the house you’re starting in is certainly not Hero-like.”

“Uh, milord, Emilia,” Ashiya interjected between the two. He wanted to defend his lord, but was currently more preoccupied with the growing magical force centering around the tatami mats Maou and he were currently crouched on.

Maou looked down at his and Ashiya’s feet. The power surrounding them was immense, and only growing. The wind was picking up as well, threatening to pick up the newly arrived phone as well as Maou’s own.

Sparks began again, this time in the center of the room. A lot brighter, and a lot faster.

Ashiya grabbed Maou, and quickly moved them over to Emi’s wall.

“Hey!” she shouted as Maou bumped into her.

Ignoring her, the occupants of the room watched the small fireworks display occurring in front of them.

Ashiya looked at the floor and picked up a wooden rolling pin and a ladle that the small windstorm had knocked off the counter.

“Milord, arm yourself,” he cautioned, holding out the spoon toward Maou.

Maou raises an eyebrow amused, but took the spoon without saying anything. 

Emi looked across Maou at Ashiya. “The Overlord reduced to defending himself with kitchen supplies. How humbling.”

“Hey, sorry my Cash Bush knife is on the other side of the room. I’m sure you wanted us to be matching,” Maou snipped, shrugging.

Emi opened her mouth to retort, but stopped as the wind in the room suddenly started pushing back against all of them, and the lights in the center of the room grew so blindingly bright they had to cover their eyes.

“Something’s happening.”

“Well no shit Sherlock,” Emi shot at Maou.

“Who’s Sherlock?”

“I believe he’s a fictional detective in this world milord. I read about him in one of the books at the library. He’s quite intelligent.”

“Ah.” 

The trio finished their bickering when the sound of a very large popcorn kernel being popped went off in the middle of the room. Their eyes readjusted to once again dark room, and in now focused on the new mass wrapped in bedding, now in the middle of the floor.

The Hero and the Demons looked at each other, before slowly moving closer to investigate. Ashiya raised his rolling pin in front of him defensively.

A groan came from the mass, and a figure separated slightly from the mass, rolling a little on it’s left, towards them. Ashiya stuck his left arm out, keeping Maou back.

“Cautious milord. I shall investigate, you stay safe.” 

“Ashiya?” Maou’s voice questioned.

The three froze. Maou’s mouth hadn’t moved. Ashiya slowly turned his head back to the clump of mass.

The figure sat up a little, running a hand over their face. “What in my name are you doing? It’s like 3 in the morning you’re gonna wake up Alas-Ramus.”

Ashiya inhaled sharply. Emi’s face became ghost pale. Maou’s eyes widened, and he said the first thing that came to mind.

“What. The. Fuck.”


	2. New Circumstances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read the ending notes

Maou turned slightly in his sleep, feeling the slight tug on his shirt as he did so. He’d been sleeping peacefully, before the sudden noises in his apartment decided to start. He just assumed it was Urushihara “sneaking” out to Suzuno’s room next door. He figured they’d stop soon.

But they didn’t. Actually, they got louder. Maou’s brow furrowed, his eyes still closed, trying to get back to sleep. It sounded like, voices? Why were there multiple people in his apartment up at this time?

“-tious milord. I shall investigate, you stay safe,” a voice Maou recognized as his top demon general spoke.

Maou slowly sat up, calling out, “Ashiya?” 

‘I thought he was at Rika’s tonight? Maybe he forgot something.’ Maou thought to himself, running a hand over his face. It was uncharacteristic of Ashiya to be this loud, regardless, especially when the rest of the apartment was clearly sleeping.

“What in my name are you doing? It’s like 3 in the morning you’re gonna wake up Alas-Ramus,” he remarked to his general, while still wiping sleep from his eyes.

Silence.

And then, someone’s voice he didn’t recognize, “What. The. Fuck.”

His eyes snapped in the direction of the voice, glaring, his vision still blurry with sleep. He could feel the flinch.

“Language.”

“What?” the person asked shocked.

“Watch your language. My daughter’s here.”

Maou turned to what his sleep idled mind could determine was a head of white hair in the dark. 

“Ashiya, you really need to warn me before you bring over random people, especially this late at night. And I thought you were at Rika’s?”

Maou’s vision began to focus, and he was met with a stunned Ashiya. “What?” Maou asked. “Is there something on my face? Did Urushihara draw on my face again? Next time I see him I swear I’m gonna-“

“Who are you?” another familiar voice asked.

Maou turned a quizzical look to the woman who asked. “Emi? What’s going on?”

“That’s what we want to know.”

Maou turned again, this time to the figure in the middle of Emi and Ashiya. His eyes met an identical set of red ones.

Stunned silence took over the room.

Maou reran the day in his head. Everything had been pretty normal. He woke up. Ashiya had made him breakfast. Suzuno and Urushihara were bickering about nonsense while she watched his computer over his shoulder. He’d greeted Acies and Nord when he ran into them on his way to work. He’d gone to work alongside Chiho and Emi, and afterward Emi and Alas Ramus had come back with him. Overall, a relatively normal day.

So being woken up at 3 am to find another Maou in his apartment was shocking, to say the least. Overwhelming, to be completely accurate. So, he figured he’d do what he’d normally do after being woken up this early in the morning for something he didn’t wanna deal with.

“I’m going back to sleep,” and plopped back down onto the futon, turning his back on the three.

Silence again ruled the apartment, but before Maou could fall back asleep he was yanked up and now face to face with a very angry looking red head.

Now, normally Maou wouldn’t have a problem with his and Emi’s faces being in such close proximity. He’d gotten used to it ever since Alas Ramus dropped into their lives. Only in complete secrecy would he admit he enjoyed her flushed cheeks and the way her emerald eyes seemed to glow brighter the closer he was to her. But right now, the Emi he was looking at wasn’t doing any of the things his Emi did whenever they were this close. 

It was unnerving to see that dark shadow of pure loathing again in her eyes. He’d never liked it even when it was aimed at someone like Gabriel or Olba. He hadn’t seen it in years at this point, and for that gaze to be directed at him for the first time in so long made him incredibly uncomfortable.

“Who the hell are you, and why are you here” she spat at him. His lack of an immediate answer only angered her further, as she yanked him rather roughly forward some more. “You have 10 seconds to explain why I’m stuck in a room with not 1 but 2 Demon Kings before-”

She was cut off as another groan and a voice came from behind Maou. “Maaoouu” it whined, and gave a slight tug on the left of his shirt. “You’re being too noisy. Go back to bed. We have to” a small yawn interrupted the speech “go into work tomorrow.”

Maou held back a small chuckle as the eyes of the 3 people in front of him grew in size even more as they turned their attention to the other adult currently sleeping in the futon with Maou.

After a few seconds of no response, emerald green eyes sleepily opened towards the group, and a yawn escaped her light pink lips. “Maou? What’s up? Did Urushihara draw on our faces again?”

She slowly sat up and wiped the sleep from her left eye, yawning again. Maou couldn’t help but think the small strand of red hair stuck to the corner of her mouth she’d been drooling out of was cute.

“Maou? Is everything ok?” She fixed a sleepy but clearly worried look onto him, not noticing the other people in the room.

He felt the hands around his collar tighten, and her breathing turn ragged.

“What the hell is this?” Angry Emi asked him. Once again his lack of response only seemed to make her angrier. But instead of taking it out on him she looked towards his double. “What the hell did you do?”

Maou Number 2 turned to focus on Angry Emi, still wide eyed. “I didn’t do anything. I’m just as confused as you.”

Clearly not the answer Angry Emi wanted, she let go of Maou and turned to fully face Number 2. The two began bickering with each other. Maou ignored them and turned back towards who Maou assumed was his Emi, who was now just watching everything with her eyes wide and mouth slightly agape.

Maou smirked slightly and waved his hand in front of her, “Earth to Emi. You ok in there?” He chuckled lightly.

His Emi turned to him, confusion evident in her expression. “Maou what’s going on?” His own exhaustion mirrored on her face and in her voice. He could only shake his head.

“Honestly I have no idea. I’m not sensing any out of the ordinary magic, so I don’t think this is some sort of illusion, and I’m way too lucid for this to be a dream.”

She smiled lightly at him and shook her head slightly. She looked down at the little body in between them, running her hand lightly though the silver and purple hair.

“Ehem,” coughed a loud voice. They turned their attention back to the other group, seeing Ashiya (or, who Maou guesses was probably a double of Ashiya) looking at them expectantly, as he sat in between Maou and Emi’s doubles.

‘Probably to get them to stop fighting’, Maou thought to himself.

Seeing he had their attention, the Ashiya double nodded his head. “Good” he began. “Now, let us discuss this like reasonable Demons and Humans.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all. I’m so, so, so sorry for the delay for really, anything in terms of an update for this fic. Real life happens sometimes, and I’m sorry I didn’t give you guys any sort of updates. I’m ok, and thank you all for the well wishes (if any of you find this from FF.net). I don’t know if I will be continuing this story. I kinda lost motivation for it, and that’s not fair to you guys who wanted it continued. Anyone is free to copy this so far and move it to their own account, or adopt it or whatever (idk how it really works).
> 
> I do want to say again thank you all for the support for this story and my others. And I’m sorry I couldn’t finish it like I’d promised, but I trust someone will be able to pick up the pieces and make a great story out of this.
> 
> Thank you all,  
> -Devaunte


End file.
